Nous étions pourtant les maraudeurs
by Aerfen
Summary: Parce qu'on n'oublie pas si facilement l'histoire d'une amitié... Et que lui au moins se souvient qu'ils ont été les maraudeurs
1. Ce que l'on devient

**Nous étions pourtant les maraudeurs**

Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. C'était comme ça depuis quelques années maintenant, mais il était loin de s'en soucier.

Ses rêves étaient peuplés de fantômes étranges qu'il aurait aimé enterrer: les morts et les traitres s'y disputaient ses faveurs.

C'était une rengaine morbide qui lui rappelait chaque nuit à quel point il était seul, à quel point ils lui manquaient tous, même ce traitre de Sirius au plus profond de sa geôle.

Rémus se leva alors de son lit. C'était peine perdue il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et lissa quelques mèches, parcourant au passage les fines cicatrices qui grêlaient son visage: a une époque il s'en serait soucié. Maintenant son apparence lui importait peu. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, oubliant qu'il avait froid, et se pencha pour regarder la rue en contrebas: elle était déserte. Le pavé noir renvoyait à peine la lueur des quelques réverbères qui brillaient comme des phares: l'allée des embrumes ne serait décidément jamais fréquentable.

Mais où quelqu'un comme lui aurait-il bien pu aller? Sa lycanthropie lui interdisait d'exercer un métier honnête et le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait ne lui permettait guère de s'offrir un appartement décent.

Il rit soudain en considérant son sort et ce qu'il était devenu. il regarda autour de lui: un lit défoncé, une table et une chaise dans un coin cuisine aussi spacieux que l'ancien bureau de Rusard, une salle de bain délabrée: C'était tout ce que possédait Rémus Lupin; c'est ce qu'était sa vie... Et c'était là tout ce qu'il pouvait appeler son "chez lui". Le destin avait décidé d'être vraiment ironique.

Il sourit pour lui-même, presque désabusé. Demain serait jour de pleine lune. Ces nuits étaient devenues encore plus dures avec le temps : il avait été habitué à les affronter seul quand il était plus jeune. Mais il avait trouvé des camarades, des amis, des protecteurs qui l'avaient aidé à se sentir presque humain. La rupture avait été brutale et douloureuse… C'était peut être durant ces nuits là qu'il se rendait vraiment compte de tout ce qu'il avait perdu… Et cela c'était joué en à peine une journée.

Il se dirigea vers une petite commode en bois peint et en sortit une photo. La seule qu'il avait gardé de leur époque : on y voyait quatre jeunes hommes qui chahutaient : l'un avait des cheveux en batailles et s'évertuait à faire tourner un vif d'or entre ses doigts, à sa gauche un homme au regard dur souriait pourtant d'un air mutin

Un autre encore se tenait dans un coin du cadre et tentait presque de s'effacer derrière ses deux amis… Il se reconnut enfin à l'extrême gauche de la photo, un livre entre les mains et un sourire béat flanqué au visage. Il avait changé.

Sans s'en rendre compte une larme coula le long de sa joue, qu'il sécha rapidement.

Ils n'existaient plus.

il se souvint avec tristesse des conversations qu'ils avaient eu à Poudlard, quand il était élève…

… quand il était élève ; cela lui faisait bizarre de repenser à cette période, qui lui paraissait si lointaine maintenant.

Il s'y était senti protégé et aimé

Rémus Lupin, que l'on disait promis à un grand avenir ; ils auraient refait le monde ! Eux quatre réunis, les Maraudeurs…

Que pouvait James maintenant. Près de sa Lily… unis à jamais : il avait au moins réalisé cette ambition la.

Que pouvait Peter Pettigrow,… Il n'avait même plus de corps que l'on pouvait pleurer ; son nom n'était gravé sur aucune tombe. Que pouvait-il cet ami fidèle qui pour la première fois de sa vie avait agit avec bravoure? (ce dont même Rémus l'aurait cru incapable)

Et que pouvait Sirius Black… Rémus devait-il encore l'appeler ami ?

Il l'avait tellement haït mais en fait c'était surtout de l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait : Sirius Black avait trahit sans raison. Il se souvenait de ce jeune homme séduisant qu'il avait été, qui s'était détourné de sa famille parce qu'il rejetait leurs croyances: et voilà qu'il se révélait être Mangemort. Sirius avait toujours été imprévisible. Mais que pouvait-il maintenant, entouré de Détraqueurs ?

Il ne l'avait même pas reconnu quand ils l'avaient emmené une dernière fois. Il ne lui avait jamais connu cet air hagard et fou :

Ce n'était plus Sirius

Il n'y avait plus de James.

Et encore moi de Peter.

Mais y avait-il encore un Rémus Lupin ?


	2. A quoi bon?

A quoi bon

On perdait facilement le cours du temps quand on était enfermé; et cela Sirius Black l'avait vite appris. Au fond de sa cellule il ne voyait ni le jour ni la nuit passer. Seule sa dégradation physique l'informait qu'il était à Azkaban depuis longtemps maintenant¼

Il avait appris avec le temps à oublier qui il avait été¼ Ce n'était jamais bon d'être nostalgique quand on était ici; les Détraqueurs se nourrissaient de ce genre de souvenir, et mieux valait ne pas les attirer.

Rémus, James¼ Ils n'étaient plus que des noms dans son esprit, Il ne voulait même plus y penser; trop d'émotions ressurgissaient à leur simple évocation. A Azkaban c'était la première chose que l'on vous prenait: vos sentiments. Progressivement cela s'étendait à votre identité. Et ils finissaient par vous prendre la vie.

Pourtant, le nom de Peter Pettigrow revenait sans cesse en lui, comme un leitmotiv nécessaire à sa survie mentale. Toute sa vie consistait maintenant à haïr Peter Pettigrow.

Peter:

Peter qui avait été son ami

Peter à qui il avait fait confiance

Peter qui avait tué son meilleur ami

Peter, à cause de qui il s'était retrouvé ici

Peter qu'il rêvait de tuer de ses propres mains

Mais à quoi bon¼ Sirius Black était mort, presque enterré sous les débris de Godric's Hollow¼ Les détraqueurs aimaient lui montrer cette scène de son passé¼ Iil n'arrivait même plus à être triste en y pensant. Il ne sentait que la douleur.

James¼ Lily¼ Harry¼ Comme on rallume une flamme qui sommeil il revit avec horreur cette nuit là, telle que Sirius l'avait vécue. Il était venu à moto, avec sous le bras un cadeau pour son filleul, une petite chouette blanche en peluche¼ Il souriait à l'idée de revoir ses amis et ce petit garçon qui ressemblait tant à James. Il était heureux.

Le village de Godric's Hollow était en vu¼ Il survolait les maisons jusqu'à celle des Potter. Il y avait du vent, un peu de pluie, et la nuit était déjà tombée, dévoilant dans le ciel des milliers de points lumineux.

Il avait levé les yeux vers son étoile: Sirius qui veillait sur lui comme lui veillait sur ses amis. Cette nuit là elle brillait haut dans le ciel.

Et puis il avait vu¼ Il n'y avait pas cru au départ.

Il s'était approché, plus vite qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il avait lourdement heurté le sol.

La douleur revint. Deux détraqueurs au moins passaient devant sa cellule¼

Le prisonnier K390 se ramassa par réflexe dans le coin le plus reculé de sa cellule, redoutant le froid qui s'insinuait. Il trembla, moins de froid que de peur.

La douleur¼ Si vive, si mordante le réveilla brutalement.

Hagard, il revit: Une maison détruite, un cri¼ le sien¼ Il courait dans les décombres, ce ne pouvait être vrai¼ il cherchait.

Il vit soudain.. Une main, blanche; morte déjà, une main qu'il serrait en pleurant, une main qui un jour s'était tendue pour lui quand il en avait eu besoin. Il essaya de dégager le corps mais n'y arriva pas.

A cet instant il entendit un autre cri: un pleure même. Harry. Il courut dans l'escalier qui à chaque instant risquait de s'effondrer sous ses pas.

Le souvenir heureux de le voir vivant ne fit que glisser sur lui.

L'image de Lily, morte, vint s'imposer à sa place. Elle reposait près du berceau de son fils.

Sirius revit ces deux émeraudes vertes figées. Sa main froide sur une baguette inutile. Son sourire horrifié aux lèvres.

Il hurla.

Il venait de fermer les yeux éteints de Lily Evans Potter

Dans sa cellule, le prisonnier fut secoué de sanglot sec, sa peau avait pali et ses traits déjà creusés par la faim et la négligence s'étaient affreusement tirés dans un rictus qui aurait pu sembler comique.

Les murs de sa cellule s'étaient couverts de glace.

L'instinct de survie guida alors les gestes du prisonnier. Lentement il força son corps à perdre forme humaine. Il sentit les os de son crâne s'enfoncer; son nez s'allonger. Sa peau se mit à gratter horriblement.

Les détraqueurs s'éloignèrent du numéro 390, ne sentant plus aucune chaleur à aspirer. Peut être était-il mort?

Derrière la porte ferrée, on distinguait à peine une forme sombre, difforme, qui tremblait dans un coin. On aurait presque dit une fourrure miteuse que quelqu'un aurait posé là négligemment.

Le chien glapit faiblement. Au moins la fourrure le réchauffait-elle un peu. La douleur finit par lentement s'apaiser.

Sirius Black réalisa qu'il était en train de vivre son pire cauchemar: se retrouver seul et abandonné. Il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme d'antan; Il sentait déjà que ses dents blanches avaient pourries et qu'elles se déchaussaient. Son corps était maculé de divers tatouages qui indiquaient non seulement son matricule, mais aussi les crimes qu'on l'accusait d'avoir commis. Ses muscles avaient disparus, noyés dans des vêtements trop amples et déchirés en de multiples endroits. On pouvait fortement douter en le voyant qu'il ait pu un jour être séduisant.

A quoi bon lutter; A quoi bon se battre? Il ne ferait que prolonger sa souffrance.

Comme une lame qui transperce un cœur, il se rappela: Peter Pettigrow.

Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, pas tant qu'il savait cet immonde traître en vie.

Le chien hurla Soudain.

Dehors les vagues heurtèrent le rocher acéré qu'était Azkaban; Nul animal ne venait s'aventurer près de cet effroyable endroit d'où s'échappait de temps à autre des cris inhumains de désespoir.

Enfermé et sans repère, Sirius Black ignorait également qu'au dessus de lui, une pleine lune d'une lueur incroyable brillait tel un phare dans une mer d'étoiles.


	3. Le gardien du secret

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennet à JK Rowling et je ne gagne rien en la publiant._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Petit chapitre, un peu tardif. j'avais cru le finir avant, finalement il s'est révélé plus complexe à rédiger, surement à cause du fait que Peter est un personnage que je maitrise mal._

_Un petit chapitre alors, plus long que les précédents, peut être un peu moins bon... Mais néanmoins nécessaire._

**Dédicace** : _A melusine évidemment, pour qui ce chapitre pourrait servir de cadeau d'anniversaire tardif. Et à tous les membres du FLPPBB _

**Le gardien du secret**

L'obscurité.

Elle devenait comme une douleur vive à force.

Elle s'exprimait comme un manque évident. Elle faisait mal comme un membre amputé.

L'obscurité était, en somme, la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à Peter Pettigrow.

Peter Pettigrow avait toujours eu peur du noir. Enfermé dans les ténèbres, ses pires craintes ressurgissaient, comme des démons d'un lointain passé. Et alors plus aucune rationalité ne pouvait le tirer de ces méandres absurdes.

Jamais personne n'en avait rien su, même à Poudlard, car une chose était sure: Peter savait cacher ses sentiments. Devenu maître du secret il avait là trouvé le moyen de se protéger, se rappelant à chaque fois sa nécessité à le faire: il était le plus faible. Exposer ses craintes eut été bien trop dangereux pour l'être qu'il était alors.

Il n'avait rien dit le jour où il avait quitter sa mère pour affronter les autres élèves, à Poudlard. Il s'était tu encore quand il avait appris qu'un de ses camarades était un loup garou… Rémus. Oui, il en avait toujours eu peur; car en lui sommeillait un autre être. Peter en avait eu peur, parce que son existence corroborait l'idée de la dualité chez l'homme. Et cela lui glaçait le sang. C'était une crainte insidieuse qui affirmait ce qu'il avait toujours su: lui aussi, Peter, était un être dual. Il affichait au monde le visage d'un garçon naïf et craintif, l'image d'un être qui jamais ne pourrait faire le moindre et mal. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, s'il y songeait, il avait causé les plus grands malheurs.

Au départ, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait trahi ses amis en écoutant les propos d'un serpentard. Cette trahison avait continué quand il s'était pris à y penser, le soir dans son dortoir alors que ses camarades dormaient profondément. Il avait définitivement tout changé quand il avait accepté cette entrevue avec le Maître et qu'il lui avait révélé l'endroit où se cachait les Potters.

Aujourd'hui il incarnait véritablement cette part de lui même qu'il avait toujours tenté de caché, et il vivait en rat solitaire.

Peter avait été un gamin négligé, un de ces enfants qui deviennent en un rien de temps les souffres-douleurs d'un quartier, la tête de turc d'un gros caïd ou le bonnet d'âne d'une classe.

A Poudlard pourtant, cette tendance s'était renversée; et Peter avait pu acquérir un semblant de popularité grâce à ses trois amis d'alors.

Poudlard. Peter y avait fait ses plus grandes découvertes.

Il y avait appris l'envie et l'admiration.

Les maraudeurs avaient été plus que des camarades pour lui; pauvre adolescent perdu au milieu de toute cette effervescence humaine. Ils avaient été ses guides… Peter avait tellement aimé cette lumière à suivre. Il aurait tout fait, absolument tout pour leur ressembler.

Il aurait aimé avoir la beauté de Sirius, l'intelligence de Rémus ou le charisme de James.

Mais il n'avait su qu'inspirer la pitié. Aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait lesquels de ses camarades d'alors se souvenaient de son nom.

Aucun sûrement, à part Sirius et Rémus… Evidemment

A cette pensée, le petit corps gris de l'ancien gryffondor s'agita nerveusement, et ses frêles couinements stridents ressemblèrent aux ricanements sadiques d'un meurtrier, une fois le crime accompli.

Il méritait tellement ce surnom: « queudever », lui même s'en rendait compte. Habitué à fouiller parmi ce qu'il restait de popularité. Habitué à mendier la reconnaissance et à quémander la charité humaine.

Mais l'homme était cruel. Cette leçon là, il avait été le premier des maraudeurs à la comprendre. Et il les avait astucieusement devancés. Au point qu'aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui était vivant et libre.

Peter se serait presque satisfait de cette vie là. Il avait à manger et un coin où dormir; il voyageait libre parmi les rues des villes. Une fois même il avait pousser son voyage jusqu'à la maison de sa mère, mais s'en était vite détourné. Ce n'était plus chez lui, et Peter n'existait plus.

Depuis longtemps, il avait compris qu'il n'aurait plus jamais sa place dans le monde des hommes. . Depuis longtemps, les bruits d'énervement humain étaient devenus étrangers, et presque désagréables.

Il avait toujours cru que la chance guidait ses choix. Sa rencontre avec les maraudeurs avaient semblé être une preuve indiscutable; et il avait cru comprendre en rencontrant le Maitre que la chance encore le poussait vers un destin supérieur.

Il se souvenait de cette fois où on lui avait demandé de choisir. Rodolphus Lestrange était venu en personne le voir et avait pris le temps de parler avec lui. Peter n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi ses trois amis n'aimaient pas Rodolphus. Il s'était toutefois méfié, au départ. Mais les mots qu'il avait choisi lui avait fait comprendre que jamais il ne serait un vrai maraudeur et que sa place était ailleurs

Il avait finalement perdu la partie, par manque de chance. Et le camp qu'il avait choisi avait précipité sa déchéance.

Et maintenant, Peter avait le corps amaigri et asséché d'un être qui ne se nourrit pas. Il avait les yeux crevés à force de fixer le noir; sa peau était écorchée et ses poils partaient en plaques.

Peut-être devenait-il fou: et alors?

Dans l'obscurité, Peter allait jusqu'à entendre des voix qui auraient pu lui rappeler son passé.

Des voix mortes qu'il aimait entendre, comme la réminiscence d'une lumière depuis bien longtemps éteinte. Ces voix l'accusaient; il ne cherchait pas à se défendre. Il n'agissait que pour survivre, de quoi aurait-on pu le blâmer? C'était la raison du plus faible, la raison de celui qui se sent condamné.

Rémus lui parlait parfois, l'enjoignant de revenir vers eux. Raisonnable Rémus, ses conseils lui manquaient tant.

Mais généralement, c'était la voix de James qui retentissait et qui lui ressassait la même phrase: « pourquoi? ». Peter en était arrivé à une évidence indiscutable: il avait trahit parce qu'il était le plus faible. Avait-il eu le choix?

On avait oublié de lui dire que trahir était si dur. Peut être aurait-il réfléchit à tout cela, avant de les livrer.

Dans l'obscurité, Peter entendit des bruits de pas, et s'y dirigea par instinct. La lumière lui fit mal comme une vérité révélée. Les pas s'arrêtèrent; il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le cou. Deux petits yeux interrogateurs, sur lesquels tombaient des mèches rousses, se pointèrent devant le museau pointu de Queudever.

Le petit garçon l'attira jusqu'à lui et le serra contre son chandail. Il se mit à courir dans l'allée des embrumes. Peter se laissa bercer, blotti dans la chaleur du vêtement. Des mots s'élevèrent qu'il mit un certain temps à comprendre:

_« Oh maman! Regarde. Un petit rat. Dis, je peux le garder?_

_- Mon chéri! Pose cette sale bestiole tout de suite, tu vas attraper des maladies! Et dépêche-toi sortons de cette rue!_

_- Mais maman je le soignerai, tu vas voir! S'il te plait… Je n'ai pas d'animal à Poudlard, je m'en occuperai bien tu sais!_

_- Non repose ça! On s'en va maintenant! »_

Le petit garçon n'en fit rien; il installa discrètement le rat dans la poche de son veston après lui avoir susurrer: _« je m'occuperai de toi tu vas voir, tu vas être un rat pimpant! »_

Finalement, la chance souriait peut-être une nouvelle fois à Peter Pettigrow ? Il était devenu un rat, pourquoi s'en cacher? Pourquoi ne pas en profiter?

Il quitta l'allée des embrumes, et tout ce qu'il y rattachait: Rémus, Sirius… James

Et avec stupéfaction, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun regret.


End file.
